1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of access control and, in particular, to access control with biometric technology.
2. Related Art
Access control systems are used to limit access to selected individuals. Some of these systems use biometric technologies to determine whether access for an individual will be granted or denied. A biometric is a unique, measurable characteristic or trait of a human being for automatically recognizing or verifying identity. For instance, fingerprint biometrics are largely regarded as an accurate method of biometric identification and verification. See, e.g., Roethenbaugh, G. Ed., Biometrics Explained (International Computer Security Association: Carlisle, Pa. 1998), pages 1-34, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Access control units (ACUs) may be placed locally to perform a biometric analysis on the individual, and determine whether access will be granted or denied. Additionally, if required, an ACU may be used to document images of the access applicant. When an access applicant has been denied access, images of an access applicant may be desirable to determine whether the system is being tested for breach. Furthermore, images of an access applicant may be desirable when an access applicant has been accepted and is being granted access (i.e., the door is open), in order to determine whether an access applicant is gaining access and passing it to another ("pass forward"), whether multiple people are obtaining access, or whether property is being improperly transported through the door.
An access control unit takes a live scan of an individual's fingerprint with a fingerprint scanner. A host processor processes the detected fingerprint image. Such live scan ability is an important tool for access control, allowing for rapid capture and transmission of fingerprints, and rapid fingerprint identification. Prior to the present invention, however, the host processor in an ACU was limited to a customized piece of logic, such as, an application specific-integrated circuit (ASIC) or a digital signal processor (DSP). An ACU was also not a generally compact device.
What is needed is a compact ACU interface which is compatible with a commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) processor, such as, a PENTIUM processor. Such a COTS processor is more likely to be familiar to an ACU customer, and able to operate a common commercial operating system such as WINDOWS or LINUX, thereby increasing customer acceptance throughout the life of the ACU from the time of purchase through installation and maintenance. A COTS processor may be more widely available at an overall competitive price and performance compared to customized logic. A compact ACU also allows it to be incorporated into a wider range of access control applications, such as, prison security points and entry/exit locations in a secure building or area, and allows it to be integrated more easily with existing computer systems. Furthermore, it is desirable to have an ACU that is compatible with a broader range and variety of communications interfaces. The placement of intelligence in a small package at access points enables local and distributed alarms for tamper detection and breach.